Professional Predators
by Ififall
Summary: UFC /Nate/Nick Diaz Fanfiction. Addison wants to exploit Nate for money and more. Walker needs Nate's help to get revenge for his brother. But can Nate find his own brother Nick before Addison does?


A/N: Based on some scenes from "The Girl With The Dragon Tattoo" with characters Brendan and Walker from Hollyoaks, and Nate, Nick and Addison De Witt instead. A Cattery is a Shelter for Cats. Swearing, Adult language, Violence, Adult themes. Disturbing scenes.

* * *

One fifty in the morning. Walker was still by his side and he didn't know why.

"You need to get some sleep" Walker said.

"I don't sleep" Nate said looking at his rucksack. He watched Walker go to his room and shut the door. He didn't understand why Walker hadn't slapped him. Why Walker hadn't thrown a belt around his neck, but maybe Walker wasn't into that. Quiet guys could be worst ones. Mainly it was guys with money. Guys with the rich families that knew they were untouchable. Nate thought he'd only meet them in train stations or cheap curiosity bars, he didn't think he'd meet one in a government building. The first time he'd met Addison alarm bells were ringing. His older brother Nick had gone missing. He'd hadn't been in touch for over two months and social services had stepped in and had given Nate a guardian that would take care of his bank account.

"Tea, coffee, biscuits?" Addison asked in a flashy tailored suit. "I need five grand for a laptop" Nate told him, getting straight to the point. "You look thin, do you work out?" Addison asked. "Don't fuck around" Nate said. "I need that cash" "Then you need to be nice to me" Addison asked. "Who are you nice to Nate? Women or Men?" Nate kept his mouth shut. "Personal I know" Addison said getting up and walking to Nate side. "I want to be impressed by you Nate and if you can't impress me, then get the fuck out of this office" Addison's hand was on Nate's hip sliding down on to his thigh. "Can't I sue for this shit?" Nate asked moving his leg away. He felt the brunt of Addison's backhand across his face. Addison closed the blinds. Blood erupted from Nate's lip and before Nate could let the punches fly Addison was holding a knife to his throat.

"You'll get use to this" Addison said as he took his boxers off. Nate never did.

* * *

After Addison's stunt Nate only got one grand in his bank account. It got him enough money for food and a video recorder. He called Addison's personal number on a card his given him and tried to sound menacing. "I want all that money fucker" Nate said down the phone. "Meet me at my apartment in three hours" Addison said. After trying to get through to his brother's last known computer, he got a shower and went to Addison's place. He shouldn't have taken a shower. If he smelled really bad it could put Addison off and Addison could just throw the money at him and tell him to leave. But Nate knew that was wishful thinking. Nate put the video recorder in his rucksack and turned it on with his elbow when Addison answered the door.

"Nate..please come in to my humble abode" Addison said opening the door. "Addison, I'm not gonna blow you like the last time. Put your dick away and give me my cheque" Nate asked. "Nate, let's not go into denial" Addison said. "Stand next to the bed" Addison asked calmly. Nate put his video recorder rucksack on Addison's side table and turned it to the bed to get a better video view. Nate stood near the bed looking down at the drawers under the bed. Addison pushed him on the bed and punched Nate repeatedly to get him to lay on the bed. "Get the fuck off me!" Nate yelled trying to punch him back but Addison was too strong. "You promised, now I'm collecting" Addison said. Nate couldn't remember how long the beating lasted. Addison's shirt had so much blood on it, afterwards it looked like he'd been stabbed.

* * *

With Nate bloodied but still alive and literally kicking, Addison taped the amateur fighter's mouth shut with duck tape kneeled on his legs and handcuffed Nate's hands to the wooden head board. "Don't you dare scuff this" Addison said pointing to the headboard. "Its Mahogany wood imported from Germany" Addison said. Nate tried to close his legs as Addison tried to take his jeans off. "Fighter by name fighter by nature" Addison said gripping Nate's arm and hoisting him upwards. "You never did tell me if you were a virgin" Addison asked. "Sorry Mr Diaz, but I guess I'll be giving you your first knockout of the year" Addison said as he made sure Nate's handcuffs were secured and got his protection out of the drawer. Addison got on top on of him and pushed Nate's back down. "Any last words before you have the time of your life?" Addison asked peeling half of the duck tape off.

"You fucking shit punk fuck, get off me! Keep the fucking money, you sick fuck..." Nate said. "Time's up" Addison said, getting more tape. He put the protection on and started sliding Nate's boxers off. "The less you move, the less painful it is" Addison said. That line was a streak of shit, but Nate didn't relax, he couldn't. He always twisting and turning even when Addison was hitting him when he was still inside of him. Addison was hardly a tender kind and caring fuck buddy. The more times he heard Nate yell through the duck tape the harder he became. The more fingers he pushed in, the more vicious Addison's thrusts became until Nate seriously thought he'd be the first person to die from S&M.

Addison withdrew himself and was pleased to notice that Nate was as still as a rat at a Cattery. He zipped his trousers up and wiped his fingers and put his index finger and middle finger inside of Nate again slowly. Nate arched his back to clench. "Nate I instructed you not to do that" Addison said taking his fingers out and wiping the blood on his fingers on Nate's head. Addison washed his hands again took Nate's handcuffs off and pulled a cheque-book out from his side drawer where Nate's rucksack was. "I know I said I'd give you the rest. But you need to be more friendly. That way it's more fun for you. I'd hate to cause you unnecessary pain" Addison said. Nate took the duck tape off his mouth and Addison kept it. Addison sat down and watched as Nate struggled to put his jeans and his boxers back on.

* * *

Nate took his rucksack, but it hurt to put it on his shoulder or hold it hanging. He didn't bother to look at Addison's cheque. He left it in his rucksack and took a shower. Nate spend the rest of the day watching television with ice on his stomach and cushion under his ass. He always thought a fuck would hurt less with protection on. He'd have to thank Addison for spoiling that myth. What would Nick think if he was here? Nate was too ashamed to think about him. Cushion or not he was still hurting and swore as scolding hot blood had soiled his pants for the second time that day. Addison had made Nate immobile and he stayed in the house for a week. He was surfing the net looking at Ads of missing people when he got a knock on the door.

"Hello...umm...Mr Diaz? Mr Nate Diaz? Is that correct?" The guy said. He looked like a surfer with the model freshly dried hair, the T-shirt under an open shirt and the colour of his eyes reminded Nate of a lake that he and his older brother Nick used to play at when they were little. "Yeah?" Nate said suspicious. "I've got recommendation from Mr Urijah Faber. He told me that you were a computer whiz and I need to find someone badly" The man said. "I'll pay you whatever money you need" The man said introducing himself as Detective Walker. He showed a badge as proof but Nate wasn't so easily fooled. "Badges don't mean shit" Nate said as he let him in. "You're right, Mr Diaz, you are so right" Walker said putting the badge in his pocket.

"Do you want...a drink?" Nate asked.

"No. I'd like you hack into whatever you need to to find Mr Brady. Brendan Brady" Walker said. "I'll move heaven and earth to find him" Walker said.

"You and err...Brendan brothers?" Nate asked. Walker shook his head and a glassy mist appeared in his eyes.

"Have you ever hated someone so much, that if you saw them, saw them in the flesh...eye to eye you'd just... smile and kill them?" He asked Nate.

"_Addison Addison Addison_" Nate thought. "Nah" Nate said.

"You're good person that's why" Walker said looking around. "On second thoughts Mr Diaz could I have that drink please?" Walker asked suddenly thirsty for results and for knowledge about who Nate really was.


End file.
